


Next To Me

by annabethyy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, OCD Trini, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, depressed kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: Trini's a gay mess, Kim's a bisexual mess. Our girls going through high school, mental health issues and slow burn mutual pining.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, hope you're having a great day/night.  
> I just started college and realized I needed a hobby that doesn't involve an abundance of junk food and Netflix documentaries, so I'm writing (again).  
> This is my first time writing Trimberly (and Power Rangers for that matter), but you'd be hard-pressed to find a pink lemonade fic I haven't read so I (hopefully) will do our girls justice!  
> Without further ado, let's get into this mess!

The loud tapping at her window grew more irritating with each passing second. Trini rolls over in bed, attempting to use one of her multitude of pillows as a shield from the insistent noise.

“Go away.” she groans, pressing the plush material harder against her ear. When the tapping finally stops, her relief is short-lived, followed by a sudden bout of concern and suspicion.

Before she can even think to move, the throw pillow is being ripped from her hand and goes flying across the room, with more force than was probably necessary, making a loud clunk as it collides with the wall. A pair of large brown eyes appeared over her shoulder, practically piercing into her soul.

“So you are awake!” Kim’s mouth slips into a lopsided grin as she swats Trini’s arm lightly. “I’ve been trying to get you up for the past half-hour. We’re going to be late if you don’t start getting ready.”

Trini lets out a huff, scowling at the brunette hovering over her. Glancing down, her eyes fall on a familiar green and white box.

“Donuts?” she says, her eyes growing wide as her anger recedes. Kim nods enthusiastically.

“Devils food cake and traditional glazed, aka the best Krispy Kreme has to offer. But only if you don’t make us late for first period.”

With a final sigh, Trini throws her comforter back, hitting Kim’s arm in the process. She feels her face flush at the contact, the color spreading as she suddenly remembers the California heat that had seeped into her room the night before and left her usual bed attire discarded in her laundry hamper.

“We’re both girls, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Kim rolls her eyes as Trini glances awkwardly at the sports bra and boy shorts she had ended the night in.

Not exactly the reaction Trini was hoping for the first time Kim saw her with no clothes on, but the situation wasn’t what she had envisioned either. The memory of last nights dream floods in and Trini’s certain her entire upper body must be red at this point.

 _Stop being a teenage boy and keep it in your pants, Gomez_ , she thinks.Ignoring the increasingly inappropriate thoughts flooding her brain, she swings her legs over the side of her bed and hops down, making her way across the cold wood floor.

“You can wait in your car if you want, I’ll meet you outside.” Trini swings the brown doors of her wardrobe open and glances back over her shoulder.  
Against her better judgment, she's mentally crossing her fingers that Kim will take pity on her and head out the open window she must have come in through.  
Please God give a gay a chance to compose herself, she thinks, let finish my morning routine in peace.

However, the universe does not appear to be on her side today, as Kim lets out a short laugh and drops onto the now empty bed.

“I’m good right where I am. Need to check Twitter and Insta anyway.” She reaches into her back jean pocket and pulls out her phone.

Trini faces forward and internally groans, yanking on the skinny jeans and grey band shirt she had put out the night before. She mentally calculates how long it will take her to do her makeup, figuring she has enough time for at least eyeliner and concealer.

Her eyes slip shut and she takes a single deep breath, attempting to gather the strength she needs to get through the day.

 

Twenty minutes later, the two are headed to school in Kim's white Mazda. While the other girl drives and hums to the catchy Top 40 song coming through the speaker of the sedan, Trini sits in the passenger seat, legs crossed and the box of donuts resting in her lap.

There was still one left, a devils food cake that was strongly tempting her despite the five she’d managed to shove down during the ride so far.  
_You’re fine, You’re not even slightly hungry_ she thinks. In reality, she saw how Kim was eyeing the pastry at every red light, and Trini was far too infatuated with the girl to deny her anything.

Instead, the yellow ranger passed the time scrolling through her Instagram feed, looking at pictures posted from a variety of states and cities scattered across the country. Each swipe brought fresh reminders of everywhere she’d lived, and left, in the past few years.

Joanne and Micheal from Providence, Rhode Island, who loved to watch obscure British TV shows and have spent the majority of their high school years thus far in the Theatre room.

Cathleen from Grapevine, Texas who followed over a dozen corgi pages on the app. 

Allison from Columbia, Missouri, the only friend Trini’d ever had that could speak Spanish faster than her Abuela.

Her own profile was full of almost nothing but landscape and nature shots, images from the hours of driving as her family moved from city to city and countless time spent hiking whatever trails or mountains she found in her new homes.

She had always shied away from posting pictures with people, knowing they would be too painful to look at whenever her parents inevitably packed them up and moved them hundreds of miles away.

Recently, however, she had started actually posting pictures with the other Rangers. A shot of her and Zack facing each other, fists raised in fighting stance with matching grins on their faces. Billy, Jason and her with their arms crossed standing in a loose triangle with identical black aviators on their faces, as they stare seriously at the camera.

Most recently, she had posted selfie Kim had taken of the two of them during one of their numerous movie night sleepovers, the other girl’s arm slung over Trini’s shoulder and as they pulled stupid faces.

The picture had, surprisingly, gotten over 200 likes, and had led to an influx of texts from her old friends across various states asking is she had finally gotten a girlfriend.

 _God I wish_ , she had replied. Of course, they all began to bombard her with even more questions and relationship advice.

Her friends from Delaware had resurrected their old group chat and had made it their mission to “Help tiny T get the girl” (the group message’s rather embarrassing name), which was sweet if not slightly depressing.

After spending over a year in Angel Grove, she was anxious that any day now her parents would call one of their classic ‘family meetings’ to let her and her brother’s know it was time to move hours away, yet again.

Despite her better judgment, Trini couldn’t help but hold out hope that maybe, just maybe, her parents wouldn’t relocate them again until graduation.  
For the first time ever she felt truly at home, but with one year down, there was almost no chance she could get another two years in one place.

Kim’s right-hand jerks the gear shift into park as the car comes to a complete stop in the parking lot of their school, snapping Trini out of her thoughts.

“This place really should not have been named Angel Grove,” Kim says, followed by a humorless laugh. “Demon Land or Satan Pit would have fit much better.”

Trini looks up at the other girl. Kim’s eyes are glued to the front door of the building, where Amanda and a cluster of cheerleaders stand talking in a circle.

Every time they were around, Kim would get the same distant look in her eyes, suddenly becoming a shell of her normally loud and cheerful self. She changed the subject whenever Trini brought it up, which shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

They’d been friends for over 3 months now, and Kim still wouldn’t tell Trini what led to her falling out with her old friends. Eventually, she had stopped asking, Kim would tell her when she was ready, even if it ate her up not knowing.

Every time it happened, Trini wanted nothing more than to reach over, take the girl’s hand and erase whatever hurt Kim this badly, but her nerves always got the better of her.

“Hey you two!” the pair jump in their seats, as a tall dark-haired boy pounds on Trini’s window. She scowls, reaching over to press the button and roll it down.

“Zack, you better not break the window again or I swear-"

“Real scared Crazy girl, what are you going to do, attack me? All two feet of you? Oh no, I’m shaking.” he waves his hands sarcastically, a grin plastered across his face.

"Alright Homeboy, you want a fight?" she reaches for the door handle, just as she hears the lock click shut and a hand grabs her bicep.

“Come on Trin, he’s not worth it," glancing over she see's Kim's finger hovering over the lock button as she smiles softly at Trini. "If you kill him we’ll be down to four Rangers, and we both know Jason's stressed enough as it is."

As if on command, their ‘fearless leader’ (as Zack loves to call him) and Billy walk up on Kim’s side.

“Zack, if you don’t stop jumping out of the truck before I put it in park people are going to start getting suspicious,” Jason says, his famous ‘disappointed dad’ voice coming out, “Normal people don’t leap from moving cars on a daily basis and live to tell the tale.”

Zack rolls his eyes, murmuring something under his breath that sounds vaguely like ‘whatever dad’.

Trini seizes the moment, quickly pulling the lock up and swinging the door open, taking the tall boy by surprise.

The other four Rangers burst into laughter as Zack is hit in the gut and falls backward with a groan.

Jason clutches his stomach, doubling over with laughter, while next to him Billy’s hand flies up to cover his mouth as he let out a series of snorts and giggles.

Inside the car, Kim’s shoulder’s shake violently as her head falls forward and bumps the horn, causing the group to launch into an even louder chorus of laughter.

Even Zack lets out a cackle from his position on the ground, as Trini extends a shaking hand and yanking him up.

"Truce?" she says, her body shuddering with repressed laughter.

"I guess yellow, but watch your back." He narrows his eyes and reaches out a hand to ruffle her hair through the beanie.

Smiles plastered on their faces, the group of misfits cross the parking lot and head toward school.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Who is she? But in all seriousness, there is some plot development/set-up in here (if you squint), mostly in the form of foreshadowing.  
> If you have the time please think about leaving a comment, what you liked, what you didn't like, tell me I'm a terrible writer, whatever you want. I welcome all forms of critique, constructive or not.  
> Hope y'all have an amazing day/night, love you all and stay safe!
> 
> Spotify playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/youvegotabs/playlist/6DmeU6iAZRTW34liIlq8r3  
> My Tumblr: http://annabethyy.tumblr.com


End file.
